


rainfall

by pastelcandies



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Pointless fluff, everything is okay, kotlc secret santa 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Sophie and Linh watch the rain together
Relationships: Solinh - Relationship, Sophie Foster/Linh Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa present for @loki-the-trikster-god! Merry Christmas friend! I’m afraid you deserve better, but you were stuck with me (lmao) so I did my best! I hope you have a lovely holiday season🖤

“Sophie! Sophie!”

Sophie jerked back from her chair, where she had been listlessly doodling in on the side of her paper. Slamming the door open with a crash, Linh rushed in, laughing.  
“Sophie! It’s raining! We’re going outside!” She yelled, grabbing her friend’s hands and running. Sophie quickly adjusted and ran behind her, still holding her hand. The smile on Linh’s face was just too pretty and contagious, and soon Sophie was laughing too.  
Reaching the door, Linh threw it open and ran to the middle of the yard, throwing her head and arms back, her wild laughter calming to a sweet smile, still holding Sophie’s hand. Staring at the dove-grey sky, raindrops falling gently onto her face and hair, looking entirely at peace, she looked like some sort of rain goddess.  
Sophie tried to concentrate on the rain too, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Linh, or distract herself from the fact that they were still holding hands. It was perfect.  
Thunder started rumbling, and Linh turned towards Sophie, giggling again. While it was by no means the first time Sophie had heard her laugh, it was still disarming, she sounded so adorable and sweet.  
After ten seconds of Sophie trying to pull herself together and concentrate, she finally stammered out, “We should come back inside, just to stay safe.”  
Linh simply laughed at her in response. “Why? The rain and thunder aren’t going to hurt us!”  
Sophie knew she should try to protest, but she couldn’t find it in her. She didn’t want to leave the rain, where Linh looked happier than she had in weeks. So, she shifted closer to Linh, leaning against her. As a response, Linh squeezed her hand, which took Sophie a whole ten seconds to recover from. She could feel her cheeks turning to pink, desperately hoping Linh wouldn’t take notice.  
She felt… content. Leaning against Linh, feeling the thick raindrops fall onto her skin, watching the sky darken, it felt like there was nothing she had to worry about. 

“Sophie? Linh? Come inside!” Edaline’s voice called to them.  
Their eyes widened, and they started laughing uncontrollably. Linh was doubled over, gasping for air, and tears were streaming out of Sophie’s eyes.  
“Sorry, Edaline!” Linh yelled in reply, still laughing wildly. After snatching Sophie’s hand again, the two ran back inside, water splashing onto their legs from the puddles they stepped in. As they returned to Sophie’s room, water dripped from their hair and shoes and clothing, making puddles Edaline probably wasn’t going to be overjoyed about.

“Here, you borrow some of my clothes.” Sophie handed her a comfortable pale blue tunic with grey leggings she thought would likely fit Linh. She couldn’t let her stand around in her sopping wet dress. However, it appeared that the clothes were a little bit too big, and when Linh came back with too-long sleeves and baggy pants, Sophie had to start staring out of the window to prevent herself from staring and worsening the blush she felt burning on her cheeks. Upon seeing her staring out the window, Linh snatched a blanket from Sophie’s bed, wrapped half of it around her, sat on the window seat, and gestured Sophie over with her free hand.

“Come on, we’ll watch the rain together.” She invited, a gentle smile on her pale pink lips, and Sophie was helpless to do anything but. She curled against Linh’s side, the other half of the blanket draped across her, and stared out the window. As hard as she tried to distract herself, it was easier to stare at Linh’s reflection in the glass, hoping that Linh was too captivated by the rainfall to notice. 

Slowly, slowly, slowly, the harsh storm gentled to a quiet drizzle, the sun set from behind the clouds and the sky darkened, the clouds dispersed until the stars were visible and moonlight streamed through the large window, and the two girls sat in comfortable silence. Flori, having spotted the two girls coming in from the rain together, had made them tea, and now their empty mugs sat on the window seat with them. Linh had fallen asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling, a soft smile still present on her face, black-and-silver hair hanging in her face.  
Sophie was in love. In love with a girl built from hurricanes and tidal waves, but also of gentle raindrops and drops of stardust. She chuckled quietly to herself at how cheesy her water metaphors were.  
Nevertheless, she was in love with Linh. She loved her freckles, her silvery eyes, her pink cheeks, her laugh, whether it was a quiet giggle or wild laughter, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the jokes she cracked. Sophie was shaken at how sweet and kind she always stayed, even after she had been through hell. She was so courageous and strong, and Sophie loved her so much.  
Her train of thought was abruptly halted as Linh’s Imparter made a noise and her eyes flew open, Sophie falling off the seat in alarm. 

Snickering at Sophie’s ungraceful position, Linh said, “Accept.”

The screen lit up with Tam’s face. “When are you coming home? Tiergan’s starting to get worried.” Irritation and concern were mixed in his voice.

“Oh, shoot,” Linh sighed. “I lost track of time. I’m coming home now.” 

“Alright. Be careful.” The screen went black, leaving the room in darkness. 

Disappointment settled in Sophie. Of course, she knew her friend would have to leave eventually, but she was still saddened by it. 

Linh yawned, loudly. “Well, goodbye Sophie. It was really nice to spend time with you.” She whispered. If the room wasn’t entirely dark, Sophie would’ve seen Linh’s cheeks were a delicate shade of pink, matching her own. Linh hesitated for a second, then leaned forward and kissed Sophie on the cheek, before pointing her pathfinder into the beam of moonlight and disappearing.

Sophie was really in love.


End file.
